1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a separating method of a bonded body.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, when two members (base members) are bonded together to obtain a bonded body, a method, in which the two members are bonded together through an adhesive layer formed of an adhesive such as an epoxy-based adhesive or an urethane-based adhesive, has been often used.
However, in the case where the members are bonded together using the adhesive layer, there are problems in that dimensional accuracy of the obtained bonded body is low, and it takes a relatively long time until the adhesive is hardened. For these reasons, as an alternative method of bonding members without using the adhesive, a solid bonding method of directly bonding the members together is proposed. (see, for example, JP-A-5-82404).
These methods are generally used as a method of bonding two members together. However, from a viewpoint of an environmental problem, recently, it is required that the bonded body after being used is recycled.
In order to improve a recycle rate of the bonded body, it is preferred that the bonded body is separated into the two original members, and then they are recycled. However, there is not a method that can efficiently separate the bonded body obtained using the above mentioned methods into the two original members. As a result, there is a problem in that the recycle rate of the bonded body cannot be improved.